


The Album

by IroningBoardSoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates, he's like a stalker, its creepy, jongin has a big fat crush on soo, just read it i promise you will be disappointed but what is life without the bad fics, kaisoo prompt bot, originally a twitter fic, which is what makes it interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroningBoardSoo/pseuds/IroningBoardSoo
Summary: Jongin has a secret. Every night he can't help but snap photos of his cute roommate, compiling picture upon picture until he's composed his very own special album.Jongin isn't sure if it's just a crush or downright obsession. All he knows is that he can't stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a twitter fic based off this prompt: https://twitter.com/kaisooprompts/status/939106152125579264

After several minutes of trying to convince himself that what he’s doing is absolutely normal, Jongin gives up and instead comes to the conclusion that he’s in fact a complete creep.

He doesn’t want to admit it but, after staring at the collection of pictures of his roommate in his phone for the tenth time that day (and the nth time that month), he has no choice but to accept it.

He doesn’t know why he took the photos or why he’s so utterly obsessed with them, but no matter how many times Jongin tells himself it’s okay to admire things that are cute, he has to acknowledge the fact that no normal human being secretly takes pictures of their roommate -- especially while they’re asleep.

Nevertheless, to a part of him, this makes complete sense. His roommate is cute, and though it’s rare for Jongin to be interested in boys, he just can’t help himself.

Jongin isn’t quite sure if he’s violating the fundamental right to privacy, but the more he stares at the pictures the more he realizes that he doesn’t care. 

The boy on the screen is too cute; nothing comparable to any other boy of his age. There’s something about the peacefulness of his sleeping face that radiates such innocence and purity, making Jongin ponder upon whether or not the boy is an actual angel misplaced on earth. Jongin takes his time to inspect each feature of his face, his eyes goggling his thick long eyelashes, pink plump lips, and his impossibly smooth porcelain skin. One collar bone is poking out slightly from under his white Pororo pajamas that clings to his soft belly and accentuates the curves of his body.

On a regular basis, Jongin's roommate is already atrociously adorable. However, in his sleeping state, he is so much more than just cute -- he is to-die-for.

“Why the fuck is he so cute,” Jongin groans aloud, whilst mentally doing anything he can to stop himself from throwing his phone out the window. Extremely high dosages of cuteness can sometimes be detrimental to Jongin's health. 

The sad thing about it all is that not only does Jongin seemingly have a huge-ass crush on Kyungsoo, but also because the other boy doesn’t seem to reciprocate his feelings in any way at all.

Then again, Jongin is only 99.9% sure that Kyungsoo has absolutely no interest in him. The other 0.1% chance is all that stops him from crying himself to sleep every night.

_

For most people returning home is comforting, but when Jongin enters his dorm room and encounters the very boy of his dreams; he’s constantly considering turning right around and running all the way back to campus.

Kyungsoo’s sitting at his desk, his eyes wide as he stares at the laptop screen, long black bangs covering his forehead.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says to Jongin as he glances up from his laptop.

Jongin doesn’t quite understand why his heart beats a bit faster when Kyungsoo’s eyes meet his, or why his breathing speeds up when he hears his honey-like voice. 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” replies Jongin, trying to play it cool as he flings his bag onto the ground and takes a seat at his desk on his side of the room.

“You look tired,” Kyungsoo points out, referring to how his usually smooth hair is ruffled and his sweatshirt is slightly damp from sweat.

“Yeah,” Jongin says, surprised that he’s able to remain this composed whilst in the other’s presence. “Dance practice was a bit tiring today.”

Kyungsoo nods, looks back at his laptop for a second, and then looks up at Jongin again. “Are you planning on showering? Is it alright if I use the shower first?”

'Of course it fucking isn’t', is the response any normal human being would be giving in such a situation. Kyungsoo had probably been home for hours, he could’ve taken one earlier rather than the moment Jongin came home sweaty and in need of a shower. Except Jongin is whipped, so some insane part of his brain completely disregards the fact that Kyungsoo is being an inconsiderate buffoon and lets him do as he wishes.

“Yeah sure,” Jongin says with a smile.

Kyungsoo smiles back at him; Jongin can feel sweat forming on the palms of his hands.

Kyungsoo gets up and heads to the restroom, and there’s nothing Jongin can do to stop his gaze from falling to his butt. Jongin is almost drooling at this point, finally forcing himself to look away.

When he hears the bathroom door close behind Kyungsoo, Jongin curses under his breath. He walks back, throwing himself onto his bed and sighing as he lays on top of his bed sheets. His head falls back on his pillow, not caring whether they get sweaty or not, and runs the palms of his hands over his face in an irritated manner.

Sighing to himself, he doesn’t bother trying to stop himself when his hands automatically reach for his phone, opening up the album named “Kyungsoo” in his camera roll. It’s like he’s addicted to his face and unable to go without seeing him for longer than a minute. Jongin is sure he’s going insane.

“Cute little shit,” Jongin mumbles to himself, “Am I going to be sleep deprived again tomorrow because of you?” 

Despite dealing with a lot of frustration, a large part of Jongin is extremely excited for what is about to happen that night.

Once Kyungsoo gets out the shower he’ll get to take his own shower finally, then after a few hours, Kyungsoo will put his laptop away and change into his cute Pororo pajamas. Kyungsoo will lay down on his bed, and bid the younger goodnight before he turns the lights off and goes to sleep. Jongin will be in bed too with his eyes closed, but he won't really be asleep.  
No, Jongin will be waiting until he can hear Kyungsoo’s light breathing transform into deep, heavy ones, signalling his state of sleep. Once that happens, Jongin will get his phone’s camera ready.

Just like that, new pictures will be added to Jongin's collection: fueling his addiction yet never satisfying his craving.

And Kyungsoo will never know a thing.

Afterwards, it’ll take a while for Jongin to fall asleep. Depending on how excited he is; it differs each night, usually ranging from an hour or two. He needs time to spend with Kyungsoo since he rarely sees the other due to his tight schedule packed with classes for his social studies major in addition to his dance classes. It doesn’t matter if he’s awake or asleep -- just staring at Kyungsoo's face is enough for him.

Jongin's fingers lazily swipe right on the pictures, a small smile on his face as he occasionally pauses on one to zoom in on Kyungsoo's skin and lips. Slowly, he feels himself getting drowsy. Acknowledging that he’ll probably be sleeping around 1 a.m., he lets his head fall to the side to take a short nap whilst he waits for Kyungsoo to come out of the shower. His eyelids flutter to a close, and he slips into sleep.

_

It doesn't take long before Jongin's sleep begins to conjure fantasies.

Kyungsoo’s face is even cute in the darkness of his dreams. The elder boy is sitting on a chair by his bed, smiling as he talks to him about a new dish he read about in his cookbook, which he's planning on cooking for him. He’s wearing his Pororo pajamas whilst his hands fiddle with Jongin’s messy bed sheets, speaking in a playful tone of voice and laughing every time Jongin says something.

Kyungsoo's sweet scent is divine, almost all too real; it keeps getting stronger by the moment, and Jongin breathes it all in, trying to take in as much of him as he possibly can.

However, for some reason, Kyungsoo stops speaking. He suddenly stands up, causing the chair to scrape angrily against the wooden floor. The look on his face has changed abruptly, his eyes have widened into circles and his lips are gaping open. The tranquillity of Jongin’s dream comes to a rapid and unexpected stop. Jongin has never seen Kyungsoo look so confused and disturbed.

It feels like a punch to the face when Jongin realizes that he has opened his eyes. This isn’t the Kyungsoo from his dream: he had stopped seeing him a minute ago. The Kyungsoo in front of him is the real Kyungsoo.

Jongin is awake. Kyungsoo is really standing in front of him, wearing a striped t-shirt and wet hair from his shower. What confuses Jongin is why he’s looking at him with wide eyes, and cheeks painted an alarmingly bright shade of red.

But then he notices that his phone is in Kyungsoo’s quivering hands and he immediately feels his heart sink within him like a plummet of lead. 

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo says with a shaky voice, “Why do you have these pictures of me?”


	2. The Album (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is at this moment that Jongin knows -- he fucked up.

When the room starts trembling around him, Jongin prays to any supernatural higher-being that’s out there that if his body is shaking, Kyungsoo doesn’t notice.

As his heart is throbbing frantically against his chest, he scans his brain for anything, absolutely anything he can say to explain this. Anything that will save him from exposing his obsession with the elder.

“It was a dare,” Jongin blurts out. “My friends forced me.”

“Why the fuck would they do that?” Kyungsoo demands, his lips bent into a frown.

“We were… uh… we were playing truth or dare,” he pauses to think what he’s about to say through and gulps, “I got dared to take pictures of you.”

“For what? So you can laugh at me?”

Jongin exhales deeply and shakes his head.

“No… not to laugh at you but… uh… it was just for fun.”

It’s surprising that he even managed to make his lips move, let alone formulate words, but Jongin wants to smack himself in the head for coming up with such a lousy reason. He’s pretty sure the elder will never believe it.

Nevertheless, when Kyungsoo stares at him with wide eyes, his usually stoic expression twisted into confusion, he thinks that maybe, thanks to his naivety, he believes him.

“What kind of sick joke is this? You think it’s ‘fun’ to invade someone’s privacy like that? For a fucking dare?” Kyungsoo’s breathing hard and looking at him with astonishment.

Jongin wants to say something, he wants to explain that it’s all a misunderstanding, but he doesn’t know what to say. Saying this exposes him to less vulnerability than admitting that he not only invaded his privacy but also has a crush on him. There is nothing he can do to make the situation better.

Kyungsoo’s fists are clenched at his sides, and his red face isn’t far from evaporating steam. Something seems to change inside him as he regains his composure, he takes Jongin’s phone and taps ferociously against the screen. Jongin knows he’s deleting the pictures in his album, and even in such a situation, he has to stop himself from shouting “No!” and prying his phone away. Thankfully, Jongin isn’t that stupid, so he just sits on his bed, stupefied as he watches Kyungsoo delete the dozens of pictures he spent three months of sleepless nights compiling.

“Listen Jongin,” he takes a deep breath, trying to push his chest out and establish his poise, “If you take one more picture of me or come within a meter’s radius of me anytime whilst I’m sleeping, or frankly, any time at all, I’ll break your phone and your wrists,” he says, his voice low and deadly, “And I’m not kidding.”

Kyungsoo sneers and throws his phone at him and there’s a loud thud when it hits him right in his chest; Jongin can feel his heart crack both physically and emotionally.

“You fucking creep,” is the last thing Kyungsoo shouts before stomping away, turning off the lights and flinging himself into his bed.

It’s only minutes later that it completely registers within Jongin’s mind that if there ever even was an ounce of fondness Kyungsoo had towards him or a 0.1% chance of them forming a relationship, it’s gone forever. He finds himself paralyzed for what feels like ages in the black darkness, his phone held lifelessly in his hands as he stares into the back of the elder huddled in his bed.

He fucked up.

__

 

When morning comes, it gets worse.

There’s a drastic difference in Kyungsoo’s behavior; he acts like Jongin simply doesn’t exist and refuses to exchange a single word or throw even the slightest glance in his direction.

Jongin doesn’t plan on staying long to agonize himself further − he wakes up, gets ready, and immediately leaves for campus.

Time goes by agonizingly slow. Classes are long and suffocating; the drones of his professors enter one ear and going straight out the other without procession. The only thing that consumes his mind are the echoes of Kyungsoo’s voice as he angrily shouted at him, threatened him, and called him a creep.

Jongin wishes that he could at least be angry or feel a sense of injustice, but he can’t because he knows he deserves everything he received. He can’t deny that what he did was incredibly creepy and any normal person would react in the same way Kyungsoo did.

After dance practice, Jongin stays at the campus library to study just so he can come home late so he doesn’t have to see Kyungsoo. Despite the long hours he remains there, no studying is accomplished: his History book remains wide open on the same page for two hours. His eyes scan over the pages, rereading and rereading the text, trying to processes the information that just seems like an incomprehensible blur of letters jumbled between parts of Kyungsoo’s face, and it’s not long before Jongin is dying to rip the pages out and throw them out the window.

That night he suffers a second sleepless night; if he was going insane before because of his love towards the boy, now he’s being tortured by both his love and regret and the painful feeling of rejection. It weighs down on his chest heavily, making him feel like he’s being crushed into pieces.

 

__

 

The moment the sun is up, Jongin is awake and ready to leave. Nonetheless, despite being able to escape Kyungsoo’s presence, the elder still finds a way to invade his thoughts.

Classes are just like the day before: prolonged and perplexing. During dance practice, he can’t even dance properly; he keeps messing up the choreography every time Kyungsoo’s face appears in his head, and can’t help but dance off beat because his voice keeps intermingling with the music. Once class is over, he stays for another 3 hours to practice before heading to the library to study for his sociology test in 3 weeks.

He only returns to his dorm at 9 pm. However, he’s surprised to see that Kyungsoo isn’t home, which is odd since Kyungsoo is almost home every day by 4pm. Jongin wonders if he’s decided to avoid him as well, but it would’ve been unnecessary since he’s already doing the job for the both of them by coming home late.

He sighs and decides to shower and hopefully he might be able to sleep before Kyungsoo is home; maybe him not being in the room might make it easier. He walks into the bathroom and closes the door.

Standing in the quiet, empty room and his chaotic mind, he comes to the decision that he can’t last another day like this - he needs to do something. He needs to find someone to change dorms with. This way, he can distance himself from Kyungsoo and just hope to forget.

His fingers close around his shirt to pull it off over his head, but he stops moving when he hears the front door open.

There are footsteps, indicating that Kyungsoo has returned home.

“Ah looks like it’s empty. Is he not home?”

Jongin freezes in his spot. The voice isn’t Kyungsoo’s; he must’ve brought someone else home with him, which Kyungsoo rarely did.

“Probably isn’t. He comes home late now,” said a voice, startlingly similar to Kyungsoo’s. Except this voice is slurred and garbled, rather than clear and composed.

“Why?”

The footsteps are odd, as if he’s struggling to keep his own balance, and Jongin can hear the sound of a body collapsing onto the sofa followed by a loud groan.

“I don’t know Baekhyun. He probably wants to avoid me, probably really hates me.”

Jongin desperately presses his ear against the bathroom door, trying to hear more. Could he have heard right? Was that really Kyungsoo talking about him? Jongin considers the possibility that Kyungsoo is drunk, for it explains the sloppy quality of his voice.

There’s a second set of footsteps, most probably Kyungsoo’s friend who's apparently named Baekhyun, taking a seat next to Kyungsoo.

“That’s not it, Kyungsoo,” his friend tells him in a soothing voice.

“Yes it is!” Kyungsoo cries out, “He hates me and he thinks I’m a weirdo and a loser and that’s why he’s been laughing at me with his friends for the past few days.” Kyungsoo starts to make loud sniffing noises, as if on the brink of tears. “I didn’t know I look that ugly when I’m asleep.”

Jongin’s eyes widen, feeling disorientated and confused: never in the 4 months he has been living with Kyungsoo has he ever seen Kyungsoo in such an exposed state of vulnerability.

“You don’t look ugly though,” says his friend, slightly panicked and trying to be as reassuring as possible.

“If I didn’t he wouldn’t have done that, he probably sees me as an easy target. I wonder whose idea it was − it was probably his own, he probably said “Hey, let’s pick on the weird gay guy I’m unlucky enough to room with, did you know he looks ugly as fuck when he’s asleep?””

Never did it ever cross Jongin’s mind that Kyungsoo would’ve felt this way. His unbothered and indifferent behavior always led him to believe that Kyungsoo didn’t care. He thought the main reason Kyungsoo was bothered by those pictures was because he didn’t like his privacy being disturbed, not because of insecurity.

Jongin can feel his heart bursting into pieces as he listens to the painful noises Kyungsoo is making: he’s releasing short, sharp sobs whilst wailing and gasping for air.

It takes a while for Kyungsoo to stop crying and for his friend to put him to sleep. All through it Jongin remains slumped against the bathroom door, listening to the torturous sounds of his cries. He would do anything, absolutely anything, to come out of there and just hold the boy and tell him that he’s wrong about everything: that he doesn’t think he’s weird, but thinks he’s the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen in his life. However, unfortunately, he can’t do a single thing because if he does they’ll realize that he was eavesdropping on them this entire time, which would elevate Kyungsoo’s exasperation even further.

Once Kyungsoo is asleep and his friend has left, Jongin is finally able to take a shower. Jongin isn’t even surprised he can’t sleep, for at this point he’s used to it. Instead, he spends the night thinking of Kyungsoo’s words and tormenting himself with the sounds of his cries. He decides that tomorrow morning he’s going to tell Kyungsoo the truth no matter what.

__

 

Morning arises, and Kyungsoo is in a terrible state. Since the moment he woke up, he’s been groaning with his hand is glued to his forehead, potentially because of a headache. Not even bothering to get out of bed, he stays under the covers playing a game on his phone because, unlike Jongin, he doesn’t have any classes.

Jongin dresses for class, wearing a white button-up shirt and jeans. He then stands next to Kyungsoo’s bed, whilst the latter remains concentrated on the screen, his finger tapping it repetitively as he plays a game Jongin recognizes to be Angry Birds. Jongin sighs and taps Kyungsoo on the shoulder − when he doesn’t respond it’s very clear that he’s ignoring the younger.

Jongin takes a deep breath, summoning every ounce of courage he has, before opening his mouth and speaking.

“Kyungsoo, I just want to tell you something before I leave for class.”

Kyungsoo is still looking at his phone, but Jongin can see that a sign has come up saying that he’s lost the game. Kyungsoo grits his teeth and looks up at Jongin, and when he does, the latter can see the red puffiness of his eyes from crying so much last night framed by purple-tinged dark circles. For some reason, Jongin thinks they make him look beautiful, seeing them as flecks of paint placed upon a perfect painting.

“I lied about something that I think you need to know about,” he says warily.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, he just stares. Jongin takes this as a hint to continue.

“It’s about those pictures that you found on my phone 2 days ago… the ones of you sleeping.”

Jongin thinks he sees Kyungsoo almost flinch when he mentions the pictures. Jongin notices how the rate of his own breathing is speeding up. He can feel Kyungsoo’s eyes trained on him, listening to what he’s about to say, making him even more nervous.

“I wasn’t dared to do it. I lied. I took them because I thought you looked cute.” His entire body is raking with fear, to the point that he can’t even look Kyungsoo in the eyes and opts for looking at the walls of the room instead. “Because… for some reason you’re all I’ve been able to think about for the past few months.”

He takes another deep breath.

“I’m sorry.”

These are the last words Jongin is able to say before his feet take control of his body; before he knows it, he’s moving towards the door and away from Kyungsoo and the bewildered look on his face. It’s as if his anxiety has taken over his body, for he finds himself standing outside his dorm room with his back against the door and his hand against his chest, begging his heart to slow down.

It turns out that not waiting for Kyungsoo’s response was a big mistake; once again, all he can think about throughout the entire day is Kyungsoo and what his response might’ve been had he stayed there a moment longer. Jongin wonders if facing rejection would’ve been better than this: waiting for the unknown. It frightens him when he considers how Kyungsoo will act when he comes home, whether or not he’ll continue to ignore him or if he’d avoid him even more.

Once again, Jongin finds himself coming home late, trying to avoid his problems (or Kyungsoo) like he’s done before. Around 9 pm, he returns home full of sweat to see Kyungsoo sitting at his desk, his big eyes staring at his laptop screen, long black bangs covering his forehead.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says as he glances up from his laptop.

Jongin’s body feels weak when his eyes meet his, to the point that he’s afraid he’ll collapse on the floor right in front of the elder.

“Hey Kyungsoo,” replies Jongin, trying to play it cool as he forces himself to walk inside and immediately heads towards the bathroom. It’s the first time the elder has greeted him in the span of 3 days.

Jongin showers and dresses himself in sweatshirt and sweatpants: usually he’d go for just sweatpants, but tonight he’s feeling too self-conscious to be shirtless. He’s completely worn out and sleep deprived and just wants to avoid all his emotions by getting some sleep, but after his previous experiences, he knows for a fact that that’s impossible.

He sits down on his bed and is surprised to see Kyungsoo walk towards him; to Jongin’s dismay, he’s wearing his Pororo pajamas (aka Jongin’s ultimate weakness).

“So how was your day?” he says as he takes a seat on his chair, only a meter away from him.

Jongin is confused as to what Kyungsoo is going towards but he tries to act normal as he responds, “It was okay. How was yours?”

“It was good,” says the elder.

There’s an uncomfortable pause between them in which neither of them say anything.

“So you like me,” Kyungsoo brings up out of the blue, startling Jongin. He tries his best to control his facial expression, but he can definitely feel his face burning.

“Yeah,” he says, cursing inwardly at how extremely awkward he feels. Is Kyungsoo about to tease him because of his feelings? Jongin doesn’t know which is worse: being teased, or being ignored.

There’s another awkward silence between them, where they’re both just staring at each other. Jongin desperately tries to think of something to say but his mind betrays him completely because he can’t ignore how adorable Kyungsoo looks in front of him, fiddling with the hem of pajamas.

“I want to sleep with you,” Kyungsoo says suddenly.

Jongin blinks several times to make sure he isn’t hearing things, but when he sees that Kyungsoo is looking at him expectantly, waiting for a response, he realizes that possibly for the first time in his life the Universe has decided to be kind to him. Blood drains from his face and is suctioned south.

“W-what?” Jongin says, voice quivering.

“Let’s sleep together,” Kyungsoo repeats himself, his eyes wide and looking too innocent that Jongin wonders if he even knows what he’s saying.

“Don’t… don’t you think it’s a bit too early for that?” Jongin tries not to stutter.

Kyungsoo stares at him for several seconds before his cheeks go pink.

“No you idiot! That’s not what I meant!”

Without asking, he suddenly jumps into Jongin’s bed, pulling the white sheets over his small body.

“Just hold me please. I want to sleep next to you.”

Jongin wants to smack himself in the head for misinterpreting what Kyungsoo said, but also to make sure he’s not dreaming. However, he instead opts for slipping inside the bed with Kyungsoo, because even if it is all a dream, Jongin wants to savor every moment of it.

Jongin flicks the light switch off next to him before shuffling around a bit and trying to make himself comfortable. It’s just a bit difficult when he’s this close to Kyungsoo, but he eventually stops moving when he’s somewhere around the edge of the bed, inches away from the elder.

They’re both facing each other and Jongin can see Kyungsoo’s face more clearly than he’s ever been able to. Even in the darkness of the room, he notices the several moles spotted around his skin, and he can’t help but want to softly kiss each one of them. Jongin is thankful that his eyesight has become quite accustomed to the darkness after all the nights he’s stayed awake watching Kyungsoo, because now he can fully appreciate the boy’s beautiful face.

Noticing that Jongin is too nervous to move closer, Kyungsoo takes the younger’s arm and puts it around his waist.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin starts.

“Yeah?”

“I’m not dreaming right?”

“No, I don’t think so,” replies Kyungsoo, “Maybe I am.”

Jongin softly pinches his own wrist to check and is startled to find out that he is, in fact, awake.

“Kyungsoo,” he says again softly, “The fact that you’re in my arms right now makes me the happiest man alive.”

Kyungsoo smiles, tilting his head down whilst shaking it, “I’m not that special,” he whispers.

Jongin frowns, “Yes you are Kyungsoo,” he says as he tightens his hold around Kyungsoo, “you’re so perfect in every way possible.”

Kyungsoo blushes, his cute little fingers still fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Thank you.”

“You look so cute when you blush,” he says, smiling as his finger taps lightly against the heat of the elder’s cheeks.

Kyungsoo giggles and Jongin can feel his pleasantly warm breath against his neck. “I didn’t know you’re such a sweet talker,” says the elder.

Jongin chuckles. “I’m not. I just really, really like you.”

“I really like you too Jongin,” Kyungsoo murmurs, moving his hands onto Jongin’s bare chest.

Feeling his heart beating heavily against his ribcage, Jongin worries that Kyungsoo can feel it, so he moves Kyungsoo’s hands away from his chest, leading it down his torso.

He doesn’t expect Kyungsoo to slip his hands right under his shirt and press his palms firmly against his skin.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this,” Kyungsoo says with a grin on his face.

“T-to what?” Jongin says, slightly startled, “To… to touch my abs?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo giggles. “And to be this close to you.”

“Well it’s nice to know that between the two of us, you’re the pervert,” teases Jongin, not admitting how much he likes the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hands against him.

“Oh sure, Mr. “Don’t-you-think-it’s-too-early-for-that”,” Kyungsoo huffs, removing his hands from his shirt. “Taking my words as something dirty.”

“What? You’re the one who said you want to sleep with me,” reasons Jongin, “Anyone would’ve thought that’s what you meant.”

“Whatever, pervert,” teases Kyungsoo, “How do I know what exactly you were doing with those pictures of me sleeping? Is this some kind of weird fetish of yours? Don’t tell me you jacked-”

Jongin clamps his hand on Kyungsoo’s mouth as he panickily refutes it, “No I did not! I would never do that!”

Kyungsoo pushes Jongin’s hand away. “I was joking!” laughs Kyungsoo, “I know you wouldn’t,” he says, easing the younger’s distress.

Jongin smiles back. He realizes that not once since he’s been in bed with Kyungsoo has he stopped staring at him, and though a part of him tells him to look away and stop being so creepy, he decides that it doesn’t matter – after all those sleepless nights of not seeing the boy’s face, he deserves this.

“I still can’t believe this. I’ve liked you for so long, Kyungsoo. I never thought I had a chance.”

“But… how did you not notice that I like you?”

“The question is how was I supposed to notice.”

Kyungsoo grins, his lips molded into a heart-shaped smile. “Was I that good at hiding it?”

“You really were. I thought you didn’t give half a shit about me. Especially after you found that album on my phone,” Jongin almost shudders at the memory. “I thought I was done for.”

“Hmm yeah, I kept my composure pretty well,” says Kyungsoo, as he softly pulls himself closer to Jongin, embracing the warmth of his body.

“You’re a good actor. That was some Oscar-worthy shit – almost put me on my death bed.”

Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hands in his own, loving how they fit together so perfectly. Kyungsoo must have been tired because his eyes close and he slips into sleep pretty fast. Jongin sits watching the elder, the long lashes against his cheeks, and rise and fall of his chest. The more he stares the more he realizes how much better Kyungsoo’s face looks in real life than it does on camera; smooth and clear, rather than pixelized and blurred. It’s a high definition quality that no device can achieve, but only the flesh of the real Do Kyungsoo.

For once in a long time, Jongin falls asleep with a smile.


End file.
